


Drabble: 'beneath the chandelier / of stars'

by skazka



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Jackass Sibling Bonding, gen-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skazka/pseuds/skazka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ask meme drabble written for <a href="http://harkerling.tumblr.com/post/112261702060/bananascollins-because-i-want-to-do-a-fic-meme">this challenge</a>. Prompt: The Killers, <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nJAJK-hj3Lw">Midnight Show</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: 'beneath the chandelier / of stars'

She hasn’t had this much fun since she was an adolescent, though of course none of them had any real overlap in that department — speeding across land and sea alike at breathless speeds, staggering tipsily from railing to gilded railing, her hair tumbles loose and Balem has lost some kind of gem-encrusted wrap torn loose from its chain on his wrist. Titus doesn’t look the least bit windswept, genteelly lounging at the controls, but his cheeks are pink with — something, decorous embarrassment or joy. The planet beneath them is dead, wonderfully dead, and every star above them is a jewel.


End file.
